


The asshole's name was John Murphy

by Pinkiiie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm gonna call this ship Murphinn, Multi, bellamy and finn are BFFs, past finn/bellamy, raven and finn are roomates, raven and finn are sliiightly out of character, slow, sounds a bit like morphin when you say it out loud, that's basically what it is though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiiie/pseuds/Pinkiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morning Raven, Raven’s friend.” Finn gave a smile, ignoring his pounding head as he moved past them to the fridge. Yoghurt and ibuprofen, he needed it bad.<br/>“Too much to drink last night? Moonshine perhaps?” Raven’s teasing tone was too loud in his ears and he winced. “Did you and the duo of trouble have fun?”<br/>“Don’t wanna talk about it Rae, don’t wanna talk at all. You youngsters should just… go back to sucking face.” He grabbed a few yoghurt packages, a spoon and moved around the two with a salute “As you were soldier.”<br/>He heard Raven chuckle as he left the kitchen, as well as the guy’s not-so-discreet “Is he always that fucking weird?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The asshole's name was John Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fanfic in this fandom. Recently found this show (and watched all of it in like, two days) and John Murphy is currently my crush. But the first scene that came to mind was focalized through Finn, so became the rest of the fic. Hence the OOC :(  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway! :D

He was too hung-over and not enough drunk for the scene in front of him as he clumsily stumbled into the kitchen.

Raven sat on the counter, her legs wrapped around the midsection of a dark haired guy that looked like he was trying to devour her.

Leaning on the doorframe, he loudly cleared his throat.

The girl tore free and stared at Finn a bit sheepishly.

“Morning.” She offered, her lips red and puffy. At least she had the decency to be embarrassed. The guy on the other hand didn’t seem even a bit remorseful as he turned his face toward Finn, a smirk on his lips as he eyed him head to toe.

“Morning Raven, Raven’s friend.” Finn gave a smile, ignoring his pounding head as he moved past them to the fridge. Yoghurt and ibuprofen, he needed it bad.

“Too much to drink last night? Moonshine perhaps?” Raven’s teasing tone was too loud in his ears and he winced. “Did you and the duo of trouble have fun?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it Rae, don’t wanna talk at all. You youngsters should just… go back to sucking face.” He grabbed a few yoghurt packages, a spoon and moved around the two with a salute “As you were soldier.”

He heard Raven chuckle as he left the kitchen, as well as the guy’s not-so-discreet “Is he always that fucking weird?”

~

John Murphy.

That was apparently the name of Raven’s one-night-stand-that-turned-out-to-be-more-than-just-that.

Finn wasn’t sure he should use the term ‘Raven’s boyfriend’ but that was the closest he could come to describing John Murphy without actually being correct.

Most of the time he wished she would just break up with him.

For you see, the last three months had proven to Finn that the guy was an asshole. Drinking the last milk and putting back the carton in the fridge. Walking inside with his muddy boots, not bothering cleaning the shit up. Always picking fights, with everyone about everything. Always arriving at their apartment with a bleeding nose or a black eye, expecting Finn to clean up the blood or hand him an icepack.

Oh, and don’t forget: he was probably a bit homophobic too, seeing how slurs of that kind quite often found their way to Finn or any male company he happened to have over. But only when Raven wasn’t around.

Which she had been less and less lately, with all the evening courses she was taking.

That fact didn’t stop Murphy from apparently living in their flat, raiding their fridge and leaving his muddy footprints all over the place.

Finn really wanted Raven to just break up with the guy.

~

“So, where’s the dickhead?”

Finn raised an eyebrow at Bellamy who just shrugged, giving him a lopsided grin. He soon mirrored the grin though, opening up a couple of beers and handing one of them to Bell.

“Good news, not here. Bad news, out partying with Raven. They’re both going to be stumbling in at about three in the morning, waking me up by making a mess in the hallway on their way to the bedroom where they’ll have really loud sex that will keep me up for the rest of the night.” Finn took a swig at his beer, smiling amusedly at Bellamy’s appalled face. He turned back to the movie and tried desperately to change the subject “So, how’re you and Clarke doing?”

“Fine actually, thanks for asking. School’s taking up a lot of her time though.” He paused, taking a swig from the bottle and placing it on the table. “Take my advice Finn, don’t date a med student alright?” Bellamy grinned at him and Finn chuckled slightly, shaking his head and mumbling a small ‘I won’t, promise’.

“Is it worse than dating me?” he wondered teasingly after a little while, gazing fondly at his ex.

“No, dating you was worse.” Bellamy joked with a grin, clapping him on the shoulder affectionately “At least Clarke can cook.”

Finn laughed and nodded, that she could indeed.

He was glad Bellamy had found someone like her. She made him a better man and he made her a stronger woman. They were perfect for each other, the way Finn and Bell had never been.

Bellamy regarded him for a while, seeming almost worried.

“Want me to stay for tonight? Clarke won’t be home till late and she wouldn’t mind. I could take the couch.”

He pondered it for a while. Shaking his head in the end, placing his cheek on Bellamy’s shoulder with a small sigh.

“No thanks, it would have been nice but Clarke should have you tonight. I’ve got a sleepless night full of action movies to look forward too.”

Bellamy nodded while placing an arm around his shoulders, holding him as close as he could.

“If you say so, Collins.”

~

He didn’t know why he had let her talk him into going but here he was. At someone named Miller’s house with Raven and Murphy.

The house almost shook from the music that was blasted. It was a huge house, and a look inside the windows showed that it was filled to the brink with people.

Once inside, it only took seconds for Raven to disappear inside. Apparently she knew someone named Anya.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, squeezing it hard and he bit back a noise and a grimace while turning his head to the owner.

The guy was smirking at him, that annoying cocky smile which gave Finn the urge to smash his face in.

“Try to have fun, fag. Just don’t bother my friends, yeah?” the hand left his shoulder and then Murphy was gone as well, having disappeared into the crowd in a matter of seconds.

He couldn’t see Raven anymore. Great.

With a sigh he started making his way through the mass of bodies, looking for the kitchen. He needed alcohol. Preferably some of Monty’s moonshine but he would settle for anything right now.

He and a bottle of whisky soon got acquainted, making him calm and warm and when a third of that bottle was gone so was most of Finn’s inhibitions. Which meant that in his eyes, the table was the most perfect dancefloor ever.

That belief was not shared in the least by Murphy, who grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

“Hey! What are you doing, you idiot?”

“What? I’m not the only one!” he defended himself, making a jerking gesture towards two girls in the dining hall who did what he just did. Murphy gave a snort and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but they look hot doing it. You on the other hand don’t. Now come on, I’m getting you a glass of water and then we’ll pop outside for a few minutes to cool you down.”

“I’m not that drunk.” He almost winced at how whiny he sounded but settled for a grunt as Murphy dragged him towards the kitchen.

A quick stop there and then they were suddenly outside in Miller’s backyard which was surprisingly enough empty of people.

A cold glass of water was shoved in his hands accompanied with a demanding ‘drink’. He emptied it, his head clearing a bit from it and the air.

He leaned against the wall, drawing a lungful of air. A glance at his right revealed Murphy staring at him and Finn gave him a genuine smile for a change.

“Feeling better, fairy?” Murphy asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Finn’s smile vanished and he glared darkly at him.

“Would you stop that? It’s getting kind of old.”

The grin was back and Murphy gave him his most innocent eyes. Finn had seen Raven buy that look a lot of times. He hated it.

“What? Stop what?”

“The homophobic references, asshole.” He grumbled, straightening himself up.

At least the faux innocence was gone, but that stupid grin was still there as Murphy leaned in close. His nose almost touched Finn’s own. Murphy looked him straight in the eyes, grin as cocky and idiotic as ever.

“Make me.”

Finn stared angrily at him, he desperately wanted to smack that grin of the asshole’s face. The alcohol made that a little harder to do than he had planned though and Murphy caught his hand mid-blow. He swore under his breath, trying to kick him instead. He gave a triumphant little laugh when his foot made contact with Murphy’s shin and the guy groaned in pain.

He made a move to try and hit him again, but the whisky made him slow and Murphy ducked the punch. A fist connected with his own jaw and he gave a grunt, he hadn’t even seen it coming. Just like he didn’t see the knee to his groin. He gave a sound of pain, doubling over for a few seconds. Murphy had grabbed his shirt though, used it to straighten him up and slammed him into the wall with a sound that had to be called a growl.

“You really are a moron, you fucking fruit loop.” He gave a laugh, almost hysterical in Finn’s ears, and slammed him again into the wall. Again Finn groaned and glared at him.

“You know, homophobic guys are usually the ones who want it up the ass the most!” He spat venomously before drawing in another lungful to calm down, revelling in the angry glare it got from Murphy. He couldn’t help himself, he kept going. “All those names, they just tell me that you’re a fucking closet case!”

Murphy’s glare was almost murderous by now, his hands clenched hard around the fabric in his shirt, crinkling it up between his fingers. He should stop. He should shut up. He couldn’t.

“So if you wanted me to fuck you, you should’ve just-“ he was interrupted by a par of lips devouring his own and a very unmanly noise left his throat.

The kiss was sloppy, wet and far too short. More teeth than tongue and it left a sweet aftertaste in Finn’s mouth. His bottom lip was bleeding.

He wasn’t complaining though. He did like it, even if it was kind of rough.

A rough, sloppy kiss from _the_ John Murphy. The ‘boyfriend’ of his best friend.

He didn’t know what had made Murphy do it but it was obvious he had acted before thinking. By the mortified look with which he stared at him, Finn could safely say that Murphy sure as hell didn’t like it as much as Finn had.

Fists were still clenching the fabric of his shirt hard and Finn grabbed the wrists, trying to wrench them off. Murphy seemed ready to freak any minute now.

“Murphy…” he mumbled, eyes never leaving his face.

One of the hands finally let go, only to make contact with his jaw instead. The blow hurt a lot more than the one from before. He managed not to make a sound this time though and when he raised his gaze he could see that Murphy’s mortification was gone, replaced by anger.

“Shut up Collins. Forget everything about this. This never happened. And if you tell anyone, you’ll lose your dick. Understood?”

Finn met his glare for a while, trying to read him. It was impossible. He gave a nod and then Murphy let go of him, moving away hurriedly with his gaze glued to the ground.

The music was still roaring inside and he really didn’t feel like going inside again. He did anyway. Grabbed the whisky bottle where he had left it and then his jacket on the way out. Since they had driven there in Murphy’s shitty car and since he had been drinking his only option was to walk back home. He took a swig from the bottle and got going.

~

There was a light thud and a clank to his left which made his head explode viciously. With a groin he opened his eyes, quickly shutting them again to block out the light.

“Shit man, this bottle is almost empty. What the fuck were you thinking?”

Finn quickly shushed whoever it was, dragging a pillow over his head to dampen the sound and light.

“Hey, suite yourself Finn. You should’ve stopped drinking when I dragged you off the table.”

“Murphy, just shut the fuck up!” he hissed, wincing at the sound. “Just… fuck… shhhh.”

The pillow was snatched from him and two warm hands flipped him over forcefully on his back. A few seconds, and a lot of tired protests, later Finn sat with his back to the headboard. Murphy grabbed his jaw and Finn hissed at the soreness.

“Open up, Finn.” Something pressed against his lips and he reluctantly did as told. He was fed a pill, then offered water to get it down. He did it without protests, a voice in the back of his mind telling him he needed that pill. It was hard to listen to that voice though, it was hard to do anything with a brain that felt like it was going to explode any second now.

Murphy was still mercifully quiet though. So quiet in fact that Finn forced his eyes open to make sure whether he had left or not. He hadn’t. Instead he had opened one of Finn’s small yoghurts and were holding a spoon to his lips, raising an eyebrow when Finn didn’t seem to respond. Restively, he let himself be spoon-fed. Only because his arms didn’t want to move yet and he really needed in his stomach.

“Where’s Raven?” he whispered when the last spoon had been swallowed and Murphy was getting ready to leave his room.

He paused by the door with a heavy sigh, looking over at Finn over his shoulder.

“She slept at Anya’s place, she’ll be back later. Sleep a little, Finn.” And with that he gently closed the door after himself, leaving Finn and his hangover alone to deal with each other.

~

When he awoke later, the hangover was still there. It was bearable now and he actually managed to get to his feet.

He could hear voices, the sound not making his head throb this time. A good sign.

The voices came from the kitchen, they sounded hushed but upset. This couldn’t be good. Murphy was going to pay if Raven was hurt.

“Are you gonna cry, Murphy?”

“Screw you, Raven.”

Finn stumbled over a bag that he had missed and he froze, just next to the door in to the kitchen. The noise quieted the two others. He didn’t dare to move which made him come face to face with Murphy who emerged from the other room.

When the guy reached for the bag, Finn clumsily stepped to the side and watched in confusion as Murphy slung if over the shoulder and fled the apartment without another word. It was the slam of the door that released him from his spot and he stared at Raven once in the kitchen.

She was leaning against the counter, chin almost resting on her chest. No waterworks though, just a tired expression.

“What the hell happened, Rae?” his voice was hoarse and his eyes screamed his confusion. The urge to comfort was almost overwhelming, but for some reason it wasn’t directed at his childhood friend at all.

The silence stretched on and Finn just stood there, waiting for Raven to explain. At last, her chest heaved with a heavy sigh before she turned her head to meet his gaze.

“There’s this guy… Wick… We met about a month ago, he’s in one of my classes. Two weeks ago, we started fooling around. I spent the night there…” Finn shook his head slightly, brows furrowed together.

“No… No Murphy said you slept at Anya’s…”

Raven dragged a hand through her hair, looking everywhere but at Finn.

“No, yesterday Murphy told me about having kissed someone right when we were about to leave and… He looked so fucking miserable that I had to tell him and then we had a fight and… I kinda… ran… Slept at Wick’s place. When I come home here, he’s packed the things he’d brought over and we… fought some more. Guess you heard some of it…” she gave him an apologetic sad little smile. Finn didn’t return it.

“I heard you taunting him, Rae. That’s all I heard. Kinda shitty of you, if you’ve been screwing around behind his back.” He said coldly.

“I thought you hated the guy?” Raven snapped, clearly irritated.

“He was an asshole, yeah, but you knew that so why not just dump him before you humped someone else? That kinda makes you as much of an asshole Raven.”

“You know what, I don’t need to take this from you Finn. Not right now. Just back off.” She snapped, leaving the room in a hurry. He heard the door to her room slam shut and he dragged a frustrated hand over his face.

He needed to find the poor guy.

~

Puppy eyes and a quick explanation managed to get Finn some company in his search as Bellamy joined, claiming it was only because Clarke wasn’t at home and he was bored.

The checked the obvious places first, Murphy’s home and the mechanic shop where he worked. No Murphy.

Bellamy suggested bars but after checking a few, Finn managed to get a hold of Miller’s number. A few text’s later and they found themselves outside the place Miller believed he would be at, with Bellamy muttering next to him ‘you gotta be kidding?’. Finn just rolled his eyes, paid for them both and dragged Bellamy with him inside.

It took a few moments for the eyes to adjust, a few more to spot Murphy. He sat alone near one of the sides, staring blankly at the screen while the kids around him laughed at Paddington. Finn grimaced a bit, clapped Bell on the shoulder and made his way over. Without a word he settled down in the seat next to the guy, who just gave him a sideway glance and a raised eyebrow.

When Bellamy took the seat on his other side, Murphy visibly sighed.

“Could we do this after the movie?” he growled, loud enough for them to hear through the kids and the noise from the screen.

“Do what?” Finn gave him an innocent smile. Bellamy kept his eyes on the screen.

“Beat me up for breaking your friend’s heart.”

Bellamy gave a snort and fought a grin, earning himself an angry glare from both Murphy and Finn.

“Sure, champ. You broke her heart reaaa-“

“Bell.” Finn warned sharply, thankfully shutting his friend up. “Watch the movie.” And for once in his life Bellamy did as he was told. How that guy became even a cadet he really didn’t know.

Murphy was tense next to him, his jaw locked and his fists clutched. He tensed even further when Finn leaned in close. Rigid as a pole with Finn’s mouth only in inch or so from his ear.

“I’m sorry alright, for her being a bitch… She’s not usually that horrible of a person.”

“Did you know?” he asked, his voice rough, as he turned his head to stare Finn right in the eye. Lips dangerously close.

Finn shook his head, not trusting his voice not to break.

“I had no idea, I swear. If I had known I would’ve talked to her and I would’ve told you.” He didn’t break eye contact even for a second and soon Murphy nodded, relaxing a bit in his seat and turning his head to the screen again.

His jaw was still clenched though, the muscles in his cheeks twitching now and then. That urge to comfort came rushing back and Finn decided that risking getting a fist in his face was worth it. Gently he grabbed Murphy’s semi-clenched hand, squeezing it cautiously.

No blow came.

The hand wasn’t pulled away from him.

If Bellamy had noticed and thought it strange at least he kept it to himself.

At least Murphy relaxed, almost smiling even as a joke was made on screen.

As they left the room, the credits playing in the background, Bellamy gave him a quick hug and mention something about ‘Clarke’ and ‘dinner’ before taking off and leaving the other two alone.

“I think you traumatized your ex.” Murphy commented, looking at Bellamy disappearing away. “Do you realize how weird it is that you two hang out?”

Finn chuckled, scratching the back of his head. He really needed to get a haircut soon.

“He’ll get over it… But I do get him, that movie was-“

“No, don’t you dare. Paddington is sacred.” Murphy warned, a jokingly glint in his eyes though. Finn nodded, hands in the air with a chuckled ‘alright, alright’. It almost made the other guy smile.

They started walking in silence, Murphy with his bag over his shoulder. Apparently he had gone straight there. It was both cute and heart-breaking at the same time.

He didn’t like the silence. It was awkward and horrible. So he cleared his throat, glancing at Murphy.

“Wick sounds like a bitch.” He offered and grinned when he saw the corners of the guy’s mouth rise slightly. He missed that annoying grin but maybe that would have to do for now.

“You don’t have to do that, you know. I knew me and Raven was only temporarily. A stop on the road. Just wish she would’ve just dumped me if she didn’t want me anymore.” He shrugged, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and after Finn nodded appropriately the silence was once more.

The silence kept them company until they found themselves at Murphy’s door.

Finn broke it, before Murphy had the chance too.

“So that kiss-“

“I told you not to speak about-“

“Nu-uh, you broke that rule so I get to break it as well.” Finn grinned at him, doing his best impression of that asshole grin. “You think it could happen again?”

Murphy stared at him, confusion and surprise mixed on his face, before he dropped his gaze to the ground and shrugged.

It wasn’t a yes.

But it wasn’t a no either.

That was definitely hopeful.

“Hey, Murph?”

Murphy straightened up, meeting his gaze with a low ‘mhm?’. Finn took his chance, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt hands grasp his jacket and pulling them closer together as Murphy without hesitation reciprocated.

It was sloppy, but less rough this time. More tongue than teeth and without that aftertaste of blood.

He still waited for the blow once it was over.

No blow came.

Instead that smirk was back on Murphy’s face and Finn could feel his own lips forming a huge smile.

“Soooo… I’ll see you tomorrow? Your place or mine?” he wondered hesitantly.

“Yours. You guys have better food.” Finn snorted in amusement and gave him a small peck on the lips.

“Of course.” He mumbled, looking forward to a raided fridge and an asshole on his couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to Point out typos or grammatical errors! :D


End file.
